comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kara Zor-El (Earth-8998)
Kara Zor-El was born to the renewed scientist Zor-El, the brother of Jor-El and the uncle of Kal-El. When Kara's home city of Argo was assimilated by the rogue kryptonian AI known as Brainiac in the last days of Krypton, Zor-El had to ensure his then-teenager daughter would survive, sending her with a cryogenic pod to a safe haven. Colliding with a asteroid, Kara was scrapped on Earth for years until her cousin Kal-El, going by the name of Superman and now on Earth, found and saved her. Inspired by him, Kara took the name of Supergirl and started to protect Metropolis as a vigilante, both alongside Superman and alone. Biography Personality Powers and Abilities Powers *'Kryptonian Physiology': Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Kara possesses the same potential powers as an average kryptonian. These include: **'Solar Energy Absorption': Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Kara's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. Her biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans. Between three of these is her bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. **'Heat Vision': Supergirl can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. She can vary the heat and area affected. **'Super-Hearing': Kara' hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, she can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. **'Enhanced Vision': Supergirl's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: ***'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision': Kara can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. She can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, she can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows her to see the aura generated by living thing. ***'Telescopic Vision': This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. ***'X-Ray Vision': This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Kara's can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. She can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - varies. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. **'Flight': Kara is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. **'Invulnerability': Due to the interaction of her dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Supergirl is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, her extends this protection against toxins and diseases. **'Superhuman Stamina': Supergirl is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on her body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. **'Superhuman Strength': Supergirl's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of her musculature. Her strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables her to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. **'Superhuman Speed': Kara is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to her perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. **'Super-Breath': Kara is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from her lungs. She can chill the air as it leaves her lungs to freeze targets. She can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into her lungs. Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced)': She has been trained by Superman in advanced martial arts and trained with the Amazons, on Themyscira, in combat and sword fighting. She has trained with Wonder Woman and Thor extensively. *'Klurkor' Supergirl is a master of klurkor, a kryptonian martial art. Composed of tactical leg moves, she once defeated Wolverine in a fight during a simulation on the X-Mansion. *'Multilingualism': Supergirl speaks a multitude of languages fluently. She learned all of Earth's languages in less then a month. She also speaks interlac. She is also fluent in Kryptonese. Plus, through precise muscle control, she can mimic other peoples voices. *'Genius Level Intellect': Kryptonians, though apparently just like humans in appearance, were superior both intellectually and physically to natives of Earth. Supergirl who lived on Argo City for some time learned much about science and technology. Supergirl excels in engineering and has been shown at a young age to be able to reprogram advanced kryptonian technology, like a robot, with little effort. She is even a member of the Kryptonian Science Council the ruling body of Krypton. *'Artistry': Kara is also artistic and was once approached by the head of the Art Council who wanted to mentor Kara just like he did with her father. Weakenesses *'Vulnerability to Kryptonite': Since the destruction of Krypton at the hands of Galactus, its remains (rendered radioactive by the explosion) have been spreading throughout the universe as Kryptonite, a crystalline substance whose specific radioactive wavelength is lethal to kryptonians. The most common form of Kryptonite is Green Kryptonite, and its effect is directly poisonous to her. *'Vulnerability to Magic': Supergirl's biomatrix is her most powerful asset, but the strength of this field is also its greatest weakness. Its permeability to certain wavelengths makes her vulnerable to certain radiations, particularly magical energies whose chaotic electromagnetic or extra dimensional signatures disrupt this force field. Supergirl's vulnerability to magic varies depending upon the special effects of the magic. No magic seems to be able to directly destroy her unless it comes from a semi-divine or divine source. She can be injured and worn down by magical entities. Magic can have powerful and unpredictable effects on Supergirl. *'Vulnerability to Chi': Lex Luthor and Mr. Fantastic argued that, because of the kryptonian's solar based powers, planetary based esoteric and vital forces could have an opposite effect on them. Luthor posited that concentrated doses of such energies could severely cripple Superman and become fatal, the same applies to Supergirl. *'Solar Energy Dependancy': Her abilities will eventually weaken without replenishing her energy reserves with normal (yellow) sun radiation, especially if she doesn't have any direct contact with yellow sunlight. When exposed to the same red solar radiation as Krypton's red sun Rao, it causes Supergirl to loose her powers within a large amount of exposure until the exposure to yellow sunlight will reverse this effect. Source *1 Category:Earth-8998 Category:Characters of Earth-8998 Category:Heroes of Earth-8998 Category:Females of Earth-8998 Category:Kryptonians of Earth-8998 Category:Americans of Earth-8998 Category:House of El Members (Earth-8998)